Unexists
"Those who wish to be." Unexists are a race of creatures in the Subhuman manga. They are beings which naturally do not belong in the world, but take control of others' bodies or in some cases form bodies of their own to interact with the world of the living. Appearance Unexists all tend to vary in shape, ranging from small four legged forms to towering bipedal monsters. Their skin tends to be of bright unnatural colors, usually covered in elaborate tribal markings. As no two Unexists look the same, their appearances can vary from small, lizard-like forms to those covered in shaggy hair and even some appearing more human and demonic. One characteristic all Unexists share however, is the typical six eyes that can be seen on all of them, though some end up in odd positions. As a whole, Unexists are generally twice to three times as large as the average human. Soter & Soteria are an interesting case of Unexists, as they both share almost the exact same appearance due to the both of them being twin Unexists, which also explains Soter's four eyes and Soteria's two. Personality Traits Depending on how the Unexist came into being, the personalities of different Unexists can differ greatly. Most Unexists who were naturally born in the Edge of the Earth tend to be rather sadistic and violent, enjoying above all the killing of humans and even sometimes their own. Though they are certainly not the most dangerous, these Unexists tend to be the most numerous, and are the ones most often described in the living world. Human Unexists on the other hand, or humans who have lost their existences, all tend to vary in personality, most ending up more saddened than there nonhuman counterparts. Most of these types of Unexists have a fixation on a certain item, person, or emotion, and to reflect this their facial expressions do not change. Powers & Abilities The powers and abilities of Unexists can vary greatly and depend on the Unexists natural abilities and the powers of the people it has consumed. There are however, many techniques and skills which all Unexists share. Vidranos Vidranos, also known as "Heart" among Unexists, is their form of KI. As Killing Intent can only be found in living things, Unexists must use Vidranos as a substitute, and are unable to use it in mass quantities. The usual appearance of Vidranos is a dense glowing colored ball fired from the Unexist's mouth, eyes, or other such opening on the body. Though not one of the Unexists most powerful attacks, it is useful to all of them as it launches the Unexist's existence through a living persons body, forcing theirs out so the Unexist can consume theirs. This help can become a hindrance however, as Vidranos can be absorbed, leaving the Unexist without an existence and sending it back to the Edge of the Earth. Membranos Membranos, also known as "Skin" among Unexists, is the Unexists' main form of defense against physical attacks. Most Unexists bodies are very soft and damageable, and thus Membranos can be used as a second skin and a more durable form of armor. The appearance of an Unexist's Membranos can range from simply thicker skin up through keratin-like armor, though the latter is more common in higher level Unexists. Membranos tend to come in different colors, often matching the original skin color of the Unexist that used it, though some cases involve specialized forms. In cases where Unexists have taken possession of a human body, removing or breaking through its Membranos is the fastest way to release the Unexist's hold on the individual. Category:Races